


Hanging out in the library.

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Dipcifica, Dipifica - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Hanging Out, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kissing, Libraries, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Dipper & Pacifica go to the local library to hang out but leave as a couple. Drabble.





	Hanging out in the library.

“Say Dipper,” Pacifica asked. The duo of thirteen-year-olds were spending their Tuesday at the library together. Pacifica had stopped by the Mystery Shack to ask Dipper what he had planned for the day and ended up joining him. They grabbed a few reference books on monsters and sat a corner table with their seats across from each other. Dipper was already reading up on what he might have seen yesterday night. Pacifica was already trying to enact phase one of her master plan. 

The library was fairly empty aside from a few stragglers and workers. Their seats had some distance from the next viewable person. Even then, they had their eyes locked onto the pages of a romance manga. In her mind, Pacifica had the most excellent opportunity to get something out of her former enemy’s handsome brother. But, Pacifica didn’t count on one thing.

“…” 

“Dipper!” she called.

“…”

Once Dipper had his nose in a book, the rest of the world faded away. The teen had completely forgotten about the, by his own admission, cute valley girl next to him. This got under Pacifica’s skin. So much so that she grabbed his research away putting her pen between the pages as a makeshift bookmark.

“Was I zoning out again?” Dipper asked sheepishly. 

“Uh, yeah,” Pacifica replied. “Do you, like, always space out like that when reading dumb books?”

“It’s not dumb.” He argued. “It’s a series of documented recording of the Chupacabra.”

“That ugly not-dog thing that eats goats in Mexico?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” Dipper beamed. He never had chances to have back and forth conversations about monsters and supernatural beings with anyone other than his great-uncle Ford. The detective was more than eager to talk about a mythical creature with someone his own age. It also helped that it was a cute girl he was friends with. “It’s like a canine vampire. 

Sucking their victim’s blood out after killing them until they’re all shriveled up and—”

She couldn’t put her finger against his lips fast enough.

“No! Not another word! Don’t wanna know!” Pacifica knew how Dipper liked to word dump. However, if it were on that topic, she might end up dumping her breakfast on the floor. 

Accepting defeat, “Fine. What do you wanna look up?” 

“Honestly?” Pacifica sat back in her chair. She didn’t have an idea. She just wanted to get his attention and couldn’t remember what to do after next that ‘canine vampire’ road bump. Whatever she did, it needed to be quick so she could at least do it with confidence.

All it took was for a moment to pass before Pacifica had her idea. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“What’s up?” He asked putting his elbows on the table.

Pacifica looked right at his lips and then back to his eyes. 

Not allowing herself the chance to overthink her question and chicken out, she asked, “You brushed your teeth this morning right?”

There was a silence between them with Dipper giving her a dead-eyed stare. Yes, she realized the absurdity of it all. Yes, she was wondering if he would even humor her with an answer. But Pacifica needed to stay firm and not show any insecurity for this to work. Well, that was her motive for crossing her arms anyway.

Breaking the tension, “…Seriously?”

Impatiently, “Just answer me.” Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes.” He said wondering why he was being asked this. “I brush and use mouthwash every morning. Why? Is there something in my-”

Pacifica suddenly leaned over the table to grab the boy’s collar. In one swift motion, she pulled him into a kiss. Caught off guard, their lips sort of clashed into one another’s. It was messy and awkward. It wasn’t what Pacifica had dreamed about in the past. Thankfully, Dipper had thought about her in this way as well. That meant it didn’t take long for him to get over the initial shock and adjust himself to the kiss. 

Pacifica moaned a little when Dipper began kissing her back. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was her first kiss. Dippers as well. At thirteen, neither really knew what they were doing. It was a still kiss with no other kind of touching or lustful elements. They were just two teens experiencing the first steps of a blooming romance. The term ‘just enjoying it’ was perfect for this situation.

Suddenly, Pacifica let go of Dipper’s vest letting him fall backward into his seat. She fixed her hair, and clothes before sitting back down like the dignified princess she was. 

“Tell anyone and I’ll send my butler to break your legs.” Northwest threatened. 

Dipper replied with hearts in his eyes and a slightly sedated sounding tone. 

“Okay~.”

END


End file.
